


Darkon en de Verkoudheid

by CattyRosea (Omnicat)



Series: Darkon Verslaan [2]
Category: Teknoman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Gen
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea
Summary: Als je ze met brute kracht niet kunt verslaan, speel dan vals. Een erg malle manier om Darkon te verslaan: met het verkoudheidsvirus.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Darkon and the Common Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/313749) by [Omnicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat). 



In the distant future, mankind has reached the stars... O wacht, verkeerde anime. Ach, wat zou het, het past net zo goed bij deze. Okee, waar was ik?  
  
Ahem.

In de verre toekomst heeft de mensheid dus de sterren bereikt. Maar jammer genoeg voor de mensheid, hebben de sterren hen ook bereikt. En ze namen lelijke, gigantisch grote, lelijke, moordlustige, lelijke, enorme, lelijke monsters met zich mee die erop uit waren de Aarde te veroveren, ren voor je leven!!!

Zoals gewoonlijk.

Maar zelfs als er buitenaardse invasies aan de gang zijn moet de mensheid eten, dus zitten de Space Knights - de beschermers van de Aarde - vredig te eten wanneer wij ze opzoeken. Vredig en zorgeloos, totdat -

‘Hatsjoe!’

In een flits van paranoia (die, toegegeven, geheel gerechtvaardigd was) trokken alle menselijke aanwezigen in de kantine hun wapen en richtten het op het buitenaardse element in hun midden. Er gleed een grote zweetdruppel langs Blade’s slaap en hij zakte onderuit in zijn stoel in een poging onzichtbaar te worden.

‘Blade,’ zei Ringo, zwaar ademend. ‘Maatje van me, wil je dat nooit meer doen! Je gaf me bijna een hartaanval!’

‘O, hou op, Ringo!’ zei Star, en schoof Ringo hardhandig uit de weg. ‘Zie je niet dat Blade ziek is? Hij heeft medische aandacht nodig.’

‘Ik voel me prima, Star.’ protesteerde Blade. Toen nieste hij.

Star keek hem met nauw verhulde zelfgenoegzaamheid aan. ‘Wat jij zegt, Blade. Kom nou maar, brave jongen.’

En ze sleurde hem naar de ziekenboeg.

Net toen er een thermometer gestoken werd in Blade’s... eh, laat ik het voor de netheid maar op _mond_ houden, ging het alarm af. ‘Godzijdank.’ mompelde Blade, en spoog prompt de thermometer uit. Hij duwde het infuus dat Tina bij hem aan wilde leggen weg van zijn arm en sprong van de operatietafel af. ‘Sorry jongens, maar ik moet eventjes de wereld redden.’

‘O nee, dat gaat mooi niet door!’ schreeuwde Star, die gebruik maakte van de Universele Krachten van de Anime Vrouw die met Stijfkoppige en Niet Al Te Snuggere Potentiële Minnaars te maken hadden, om een moment lang boven de langere man uit te torenen en vlammen in de achtergrond te laten ontsteken. Ondanks zichzelf deinsde Blade terug. ‘Jij gaat helemaal nergens heen voordat we weten wat er mis met je is en we een geneesmiddel hebben gevonden, hoor je me?’

‘Het is maar een koutje!’

‘O, en ik neem aan dat die moordlustige buien van je “gewoon door de griep komen”? Wie weet wat een simpel virus als dit kan doen met je tekno-hardware - laat staan je software!’

Blade kon geen andere manier verzinnen om deze ruzie te beëindigen - laat staan te winnen - en greep Star daarom beet, trok haar naar zich toe, en kuste haar vol op de mond. Toen Blade haar losliet tolde Stars hoofd zo hevig dat hij er tussenuit kon glippen.

‘Tot ziens!’ riep hij de vrouwen over zijn schouder na terwijl hij zowat weghuppelde. ‘Ik ben voor het eten weer thuis!’

Zodra hij buiten gehoorsafstand was, stond hij stil om uitvoerig te hoesten alvorens de sterren die voor zijn ogen dansten weg te knipperen en zich verder te haasten. Tegen de tijd dat Star weer door de roze wolken en rondzwevende hartjes heen kon zien, schoot Blade al de lucht in, in volledig tekno-harnas.

‘Het duurde wel erg lang voor je op kwam dagen, Saber.’ zei hij ter begroeting.

‘Heb je me zo erg gemist? Hier, laat me het goed maken!’

Saber viel aan, en het gevecht begon. Afgezien van een nies en een kuchje zo nu en dan was het een doorsnee Teknomannengevecht. Er kwamen zelfs bijdehante one-liners van Blade, pompeus commentaar van Saber aan te pas, en twee bijna-doodervaringen toen Blade Pegas midden in de lucht stil liet houden, zijn hoofd omhoog hield, en zo hard nieste dat hij achteruit door de lucht vloog en tegen Saber, die op hem af kwam snellen, aan botste. Ze tuimelden beiden van hun voertuig.

‘Wat krijgen we nou?’ gromde Saber terwijl hij rechtop ging zitten en over een pijnlijke plek op zijn hoofd-harnas wreef. ‘Wat is er mis met je vandaag, Blade?’

Maar zijn broer had het te druk met kreunen en het vasthouden van zijn hoofd om antwoord te geven. Zo nu en dan hoestte hij. Saber kroop naar hem toe en gaf hem een por.

‘Blade? Op-Aarde-Geboren-Alien aan Blade, wordt wakker alsjeblieft.’

‘Niemeer vechten vandaag, asjeblieft, Cain.’ zei Blade met raspende stem. Had hij nou maar naar Star geluisterd. ‘Ik voel me niet goed. Dat betekent dat je me moet laten gaan, toch? Overwinning wegens verkoudheid zou eerloos zijn. Toch?’

Blade keek op naar Saber met wat een smekende uitdrukking zou zijn geweest als teknoharnas ook maar één andere uitdrukking zou kunnen weergeven dan metaligheid.

Saber krabde onzeker zijn hoofd. ‘Nou, ja... normaal gesproken...’ Hij zuchtte. ‘Hoor eens, Nick, ik ben er ook flink pissig van, maar onze geliefde oudere broer heeft me verboden je nog eens te laten gaan. En hij zit vast aan het moederschip, dus hij is de baas.’

‘Maar Cain!’ zeurde Blade.

Saber haatte dat gezeur. Had hij altijd al gedaan. Vroeger werd dat geluid meestal gevolgd door een bevel van zijn vader om iets te doen waaraan hij een hekel had, of door afpersing; wanneer Shara haar gejammer bij Nicks gezeur voegde, was het of gek worden, of toegeven aan hun eisen.

‘Okee, hier is wat we doen.’ zei Saber snel, huiverend bij de herinneringen. ‘Als jij ophoudt met zeuren hou ik op met vechten, en kidnap ik je gewoon. Dus als jij niet tegenspartelt krijg jij je zin, en omdat ik je niet laat gaan, krijgt Hoge Pief Darkon ook zijn zin. Wat zeg je ervan?’

Hoewel het niet gezien kon worden, keek Blade twijfelachtig. Toen had hij een hevige hoestbui en knikte zwakjes. Saber zuchtte van verlichting. Hij stond op, hielp Blade overeind - door hem aan de stekels op zijn hoofd omhoog te trekken - en ze gingen op weg naar Sabers vliegende schorpioen.

‘O, haha Cain, dat is zo volwassen.’

‘Hou je kop. Je bent nu mijn gijzelaar, gedraag je ernaar.’

‘Ik ben een zieke gijzelaar, dus waarom gedraag jij je niet als een verantwoordelijke gijzelnemer door goed voor me te zorgen?’

‘Wat jij wil, broertje. Hee, wie heeft er deze keer eigenlijk gewonnen?’

‘Ik dus. Ik heb jou op de grond gegooid, weet je nog?’

‘Je _viel_. We gingen allebei tegen de vlakte.’

‘Dat is _jouw_ excuus. _Ik_ heb er geen nodig.’

Saber mopperde wat, maar al gauw kwamen ze aan bij zijn vliegende transportmiddel. Blade keek ernaar en bleef stokstijf stil staan.

‘Gebruiken we _dat_ ding om naar de maan te komen?’

‘Ik laat je niet op Pegas klimmen, als je dat soms bedoelt.’ snoof Saber. ‘Eer is een ding, stommiteit iets anders.’

‘Hoe wist ik het.’ mompelde Blade sarcastisch. Hardop zei hij, zijn ellendigheid nog eens extra aandikkend om zijn zeur extra effectief te maken: ‘Ik heb ook niet zo’n zin om op dit moment op Pegas te klimmen. Ik voel me echt niet goed...’

Saber keek Blade aan en fronste onder zijn harnas. ‘Krijg nou wat, je knippert helemaal! Wat is er mis met je?’

‘Als ik dat toch eens wist. Het was maar een verkoudheidje, tot vanochtend. Eigenlijk was het niet écht erg tot ik transformeerde. Zou je het erg vinden als ik terugkeerde naar mijn mensengedaante?’

Toen Saber zijn hoofd schudde, maakte Blade zijn transformatie ongedaan en nieste direct.

‘Zouden we een shuttle of ruimteschip naar de maan kunnen nemen?’ zei hij jammerlijk, en wreef zijn nek. Die begon ook al pijnlijk aan te voelen.

‘Waar zie je me voor aan, een astronaut?’

‘Inderdaad ja!’

Saber grinnikte. ‘Goed dan, op één voorwaarde. Als ik Conrad zover kan krijgen je te sparen totdat je hersteld bent, wil ik weer met je vechten.’

‘Tuurlijk... als het echt belangrijk voor je is.’ mompelde Blade, die zich niet voor het eerst zorgen maakte om zijn broers ongezonde obsessie met hun zogenaamd ‘door het lot bepaalde’ rivaliteit. Toen zuchtte hij en zei knorrig: ‘Ik moet trouwens toch nog de planeet redden...’

Ze vonden verrassend makkelijk een shuttle. Of niet zo verrassend, als je Sabers getransformeerde aanzien in aanmerking nam. Laat staan Blade’s naakte achterste, dat veel mogelijke obstakels uiterst effectief afleidde. Gelukkig voor de naakte man in kwestie was er een ruimtepak in zijn maat in de shuttle die ze kaapten. Saber worstelde een tijdje met het controlepaneel voordat Blade voorstelde dat hij zijn handschoenen afdeed. Na nog een paar minuten van koppige maar nutteloze worsteling met de knoppen en hendels, plus twee botsingen en een halve zelfvernietigingsprocedure, gaf Saber het eindelijk op en maakte zijn transformatie ongedaan.

‘Nou blij?’ vroeg hij kortaangebonden aan zijn broer, die tussen het hoesten door grinnikte. Ze stegen op en lieten de Aarde achter zich. Zodra ze de atmosfeer van de Aarde hadden verlaten, maakte Blade zijn gordels los en ging op zoek naar eten. Hij kon het wel niet proeven, maar dat deed niets af aan de hongerbuien die hem overvielen na zijn transformatie.

‘Weet je, dit is net als vroeger.’ merkte Saber op, toen Blade naast hem neerplofte met een doos koekjes in de ene hand en een hele salami in de andere. Hij stal ter demonstratie een koekje.

‘Echt?’ zei Blade hoopvol.

‘Ja, alleen kan ik je dit keer echt afmaken, in plaats van het bij loze dreigementen te moeten houden!’ zei Saber stralend.

Er gleed een grote zweetdruppel langs Blade’s gezicht omlaag.

Ze vlogen een tijdje in stilte - tenminste, in zoveel stilte als mogelijk was tussen twee vervelende broers die voor langere tijd samen in een afsloten ruimte vastzaten. Toen nieste Saber.

‘Verdomme Nick, je hebt me aangestoken!’

‘Hee, jij bent degene die besloot me te kidnappen.’

‘En jij bent nog steeds een gijzelaar, en ik kan met je doen wat ik wil, dus hou je kop.’ gromde Saber, en veegde zijn neus af.

Blade bleef alleen maar zijn pijnlijke nek wrijven, hopend dat de bobbel die hij dacht te voelen zijn verbeelding was. Beide broers waren opgelucht toen ze eindelijk bij Darkons basis op de donkere kant van de maan aankwamen. Tot Blade’s grote ontsteltenis kwam er echter meteen een groot aantal spinkrabben op hen af, die wel voor portier en piccolo’s leken te spelen terwijl een ander hun shuttle wegsleepte zodra ze veilig in het ruimtestation van de Venomoids waren aangekomen.

‘Wat krijgen we...’ mompelde Blade, met grote ogen naar de monsters starend. Als hij niet beter had geweten, zou hij hebben gezworen dat er een paar netjes in de rij stonden en net voor hem hadden gebogen.

‘Als je dat indrukwekkend vindt moet je eens zien wat Sword ze kan laten doen met etenstijd.’ zei Saber. ‘Zelfs toen ze Conrad wist te temmen had ik nooit verwacht dat Catherine zo’n goede dierentrainer was. O, als je het over de duivelin hebt. Hoi Sword! Kijk eens wat ik op Aarde heb gevonden.’ Hij trok opgewonden aan Blade’s mouw.

Sword kwam aanlopen, haar ogen vernauwd en haar kristal in de hand. ‘Saber, wat heeft dit te betekenen? Je hoorde hem te doden -’

‘Ik hoorde hem niet meer te laten gaan. Dat is het enige wat ik heb gedaan.’

Sword leek niet geamuseerd. ‘Maar toch, kom op nou Saber! Hem hierheen brengen -’ Ze keek van Saber naar Blade en viel eventjes stil terwijl haar scherpe ogen over hem heen gleden. Toen: ‘Blade, je bent ziek! Goeie genade, jij bent ook geen spat veranderd, hè? Uit vechten gaan terwijl je in bed zou moeten liggen. Ik had gedacht dat dat vriendinnetje van je bij de Space Knights wel beter wist dan -’

Met één hand tegen zijn voorhoofd en de andere in haar zak, op zoek naar een zakdoek, bevroor ze plotseling; de hersenspoeling van de Venomoids haalde eindelijk haar moederinstincten in. ‘Ik - ik bedoel -’ stamelde ze met een rood gezicht.

‘Op naar Darkon, dus?’ zei Saber.

Blade zuchtte. ‘Ook leuk jou weer te zien, Catherine.’ Hij had moeten weten dat het te mooi was om waar te zijn. Ach, nou ja, de verkoudheid die hem zo plotseling had overvallen zou waarschijnlijk snel weer over zijn. Hij zou snel weer in staat zijn te vechten. Joepie.

Plotseling glimlachte hij. Zijn sombere stemming werd wat beter toen Sword stiekem een zakdoek in zijn zak stak op weg naar Darkons troonkamer.

Darkon stond al toen ze aankwamen, omringd door spinkrabben in nette kostuums en witte handschoenen. Om zijn gedachten af te leiden van dat hersenkrakend bizarre gezicht dwong Blade zichzelf met geweld om zich af te gaan vragen of Darkon wel in staat was te gaan zitten in zijn teknovorm, terwijl hij op die manier aan het ruimteschip vast zat. Hij opende zijn mond om dat hardop te vragen toen hij plotseling nieste en een scherpe pijn in zijn nek voelde. Hoewel het eerst slechts een flits leek te zijn stierf het gevoel niet weg, maar sterkte aan, totdat het zo ondraaglijk werd dat hij, verblind door de pijn, op zijn knieën viel. Door het tuiten van zijn oren heen hoorde hij Saber en Sword het uit schreeuwen - en toen, met een laatste steek van pijn in zijn nek, werd alles zwart.  
  
  
  
  
Toen hij wakker werd lag hij... in een peul?! Met een kreet van walging sprong hij op, en viel prompt weer neer toen er een vlaag duizeligheid over hem heen spoelde.

‘Saber!’ krijste iemand dichtbij. ‘O God, Saber!’

Blade keek op. Sword en Lance stonden over Saber heen gebogen; hij was op zijn knieën gevallen, net zoals Blade zich voorstelde dat hij moest hebben gedaan voordat hij flauwviel. Er was een akelige bult te zien in de nek van zijn broer te zien, en terwijl Blade keek barstte de huid open en kwam er een piepkleine Venomoid uit te voorschijn, die van Saber af sprong, een paar rondjes rende, en toen prompt dood neerviel.

Een dodelijk bleke Saber keek naar het beestje dat uit zijn lijf was gekomen, en viel flauw.

‘Hoe - Wat -’ stamelde Lance, terwijl Sword keek alsof ze Sabers voorbeeld wilde volgen. Ze keek naar Blade, haar ogen groot en vol angst.

‘Het is de verkoudheid!’ schreeuwde ze, en deinsde achteruit, uit de buurt van alles dat mannelijk was. ‘Blade was verkouden, en het joeg zijn parasiet weg. En toen werd Saber aangestoken, en gebeurde hetzelfde met hem! Daarom zijn de spinkrabben aan het doodgaan! De ziekte verspreidt zich als een lopend vuurtje.’

Sword en Lance wisselden doodsbange blikken uit, en toen hapte Lance naar adem. ‘Heer Darkon! Hij is omringd door spinkrabben!’

En hij stormde richting troonkamer.

‘Nee, idioot die je bent, wacht -’ riep Sword hem na, maar tevergeefs. Ze wendde zich tot Blade en snauwde: ‘Jij kunt maar beter vertrokken zijn voor ik terugkom, en neem die waardeloze tweelingbroer van je mee. Als dit koudevirus Darkon te pakken krijgt, wurg ik jullie beiden persoonlijk met jullie ruggengraten.’ En daarmee ging ze achter Lance aan.

Blade staarde haar versuft na. Was dat een nies die hij hoorde voordat ze om die hoek verdween?  
  
  
  
  
‘Onmogelijk.’ zei Tina.

‘Dat is... dat is...’ stamelde Ringo.

‘Geweldig!’ giechelde Maggie. ‘Waarom hebben wij dat niet bedacht?’

‘We hebben mazzel.’ Star blies haar neus in de zakdoek die Blade haar had gegeven toen hij terug kwam. ‘Blade heeft mij ook aangestoken, dus ik zou niet hebben kunnen vechten in het geval van een aanval.’

‘Ongelofelijk!’ fluisterde Jamison, diep onder de indruk. Hij keek Blade aan over de tafel waar ze allemaal aan zaten. ‘Dus dit verkoudheidsvirus heeft ervoor gezorgd dat de parasiet die teknomannen onder controle houdt, zijn gastheer verliet?’

‘Dat is wat Saber en Sword zeiden.’ zei Blade. ‘En ik moet toegeven dat het redelijk klinkt. Als hun biotechnologie ons kan schaden, lijkt het me logisch dat onze bacteriële en virale biologie hen kan schaden.’

‘Man, ik had veel eerder over moeten lopen.’ zei Saber, die rondkeek. ‘De behuizing is veel beter. En de mooie vrouwen zijn hier tenminste beschikbaar.’ voegde hij toe met een knipoog naar Star.

‘Heeft die parasiet van de Venomoids je hersenen aangetast?’ vroeg Mac zich hardop af, toen Blade grauwend zijn lippen ontblootte.

Saber lachte. ‘Jammer, broertje. Nu ik weer een goederik ben heb je geen excuus meer om me te vermoorden.’

‘Dat mocht je willen.’ zei Blade tussen opeengeklemde tanden door. ‘Goed of slecht, ik ben nog steeds je tweelingbroer. Ik heb het galactische prerogatief op jouw bloed.’

‘Ahem!’ zei Star luid. ‘Dus als ik het goed begrijp hoeven we nu alleen nog maar te wachten tot Blade’s verkoudheid zijn werk doet en alle Venomoids op de maan de das om doet?’

‘Daar komt het op neer, ja.’ zei Jamison, met een duivels opgewekte schittering in zijn brillenglas.

En ja hoor, voor de week om was kreeg het Space Knight hoofdkwartier een SOS van de maan, gestuurd door een vrij gegeneerde Conrad Carter.


End file.
